User blog:Demon Bob/Not Fair
I've decided I want to write tragedy. Is this sad, or just unrealistic? Flaky is sitting on a pre-school bench, watching the other children play. ... Cuddles walks over Cuddles: Flaky, what are you doing? Flaky: I'm talking to Deedee. Cuddles: ...Okay. Do you want to come play soccer? Flaky: Deedee says it isn't safe. Cuddles: Where is Deedee? Flaky: He's right here. Flaky gestures to the space at her left Flaky: Will you talk to him? Cuddles: Flaky, We're too old for imaginary friends. Flaky: Deedee is real. Cuddles: Well, if "Deedee" Cuddles used air quotes Cuddles: ever says it's okay, you should come play with us! Flaky: Okay. Cuddles: ... I'm going back now, bye. Flaky: bye. Cuddles went back to the soccer game. ... ... Flaky: Deedee, why can't they see you? Deedee: They aren't as open minded as you. Flaky: What does that mean? Deedee: I don't know, it's something people used to tell me. Flaky: My parents used to tell me things like that too ... ... ... Russel and Handy walk over to Flaky. Russel: Who are you talking to, Flakyflakes? Flaky: Deedee, and I asked you to stop calling me that. Handy: Well we asked YOU to wash the flakes out of your hair, and you are too old to talk to imaginary friends. Flaky: He's not imaginary, he's real. Russel: Go out and make some real friends, Flakyflakes. Flaky: Deedee is real. Handy: No he isn't. Stop saying he is. Flaky: Okay. Deedee is not real. Russel: Great! now if you would just wash your hair! Russel and Handy walk away laughing ... ... Deedee: Why do they tease you? Flaky: Because of my dandruff. Deedee: Oh. I'm sorry. Flaky: It's okay. It doesn't bother me anymore. Deedee: Well that's good. ... ... Flaky: Do you ever talk to anybody else? Deedee: Sometimes. It's never the same person though. Do you want to stop talking? Flaky: No, I was just curious. Why do you talk to me? Deedee: I felt bad. Flaky: Oh. ... ... ... The bell rings, Flaky watches the other kids leave ... ... Deedee: Do you want me to walk you home? Flaky: Okay. Flaky and Deedee get off of the bench, Flaky looks up at Deedee as they walk. Flaky: Why are you so tall, Deedee? Deedee: I was born different. Flaky: Oh... Did kids ever make fun of you? Deedee: I never went to school. Flaky: Oh. ... ... It started to rain ... ... Deedee: Do you want my coat? Flaky: no, you keep it. Flaky knew Deedee hated it when she saw how skinny he was. ... ... ... Flaky and Deedee made it home. Flaky: Do you want to stay the night? Deedee: Do you want me to? Flaky: It's lonely here. ... Deedee: Okay. Flaky played Hide and Seek with Deedee for an hour. Flaky: I think it's time to go to sleep. Deedee: Okay. Flaky: Do you want the bed or the couch? Deedee: You pick. ... Flaky: You can have the bed. Deedee smiled with too many teeth. Deedee: No, you take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch. Flaky: then why did you tell me to pick? Deedee: I wanted to see what you would say. Flaky: Oh. Flaky went to bed, Deedee sat on the couch all night. Flaky had a dream. She saw her parents, fire, and too much coughing. .................................................................................. Flaky wakes up, yawns, and sees Deedee. Flaky: Did you sleep well? Deedee: Yes. Flaky brushed her teeth and started walking to school, Deedee noticed she hadn't eaten Deedee: You aren't eating breakfast? Flaky: I can't cook. Deedee: Oh. Deedee looks sad Flaky: Whats wrong, Deedee? Deedee: Nothing. Flaky: Did you want breakfast? Deedee: No. Flaky: Are you sure? Deedee: Yes. Flaky and Deedee continue to school. ... ... Deedee: Flaky, are we friends? Flaky: Yes, of course we are. Deedee smiled and looked sad at the same time Flaky: Are you okay? Deedee: I'm Fine. Flaky: Are you sure? Deedee: I'm sorry. Flaky: It's okay. ... ... ... Flaky and Deedee made it to school. Deedee: I have to go to work, I'll be back by recess. Flaky: Okay. Bye. Deedee left Flaky walked to class Teacher: blahblahblahblahblah Flaky? Flaky: here. Teacher: blahblahblahblah... After role call, class began. Flaky turned in her homework. Teacher: Flaky, did somebody help you with this? Flaky: Deedee helped me. Laughter can be heard from the back of the room. Teacher: Who? Flaky paused Flaky:...Daddy. Daddy helped me. The teacher knows she is lying, but can't bring herself to say anything. Teacher: Remember to tell Daddy "Thank you" Flaky: Yes Ma'am. Flaky makes it to recess without incident. Deedee is waiting on the bench. Deedee: How was school today? Flaky: It was okay. Deedee: That's good. ... ... Flaky: Deedee? Deedee: Yes? Flaky: You know we are friends, right? Deedee: Yes. Flaky: And I would never do anything to hurt you? Deedee: Yes. ... Flaky: Why do you get upset when I see you without your coat? ... ... Deedee: I'm afraid that I will look scary to you. Flaky: You can't look scary to me. Deedee grinned with too many teeth Deedee: Thank you, but I think you're wrong. Flaky: That's okay. ... ... ... ... Russel and Handy walk toward Flaky. Russel: Hey Flakyflakes. Flaky: Hi. Handy: Is "Deedee" still here? Handy made air quotes Flaky: Who is Deedee? Russel and Handy exchange puzzled looks. Handy: ...Your "Friend"? Flaky: I don't know who Deedee is. Russel: Are you stupid? Flaky: No. Why are you two mean to me? Handy: Because you're a freak. Freaks don't deserve to be around normal people. Flaky: Okay. Handy looks at Flaky angrily Handy: What is wrong with you, Stupid? Flaky: I don't know. Could you leave me alone please? I don't deserve your presence. Deedee: Why aren't you fighting? Handy: Stupid freaks don't get to sit down. Move. Flaky got up and walked away, Deedee followed. Deedee: What are you doing? Flaky: Walking away. Deedee: Why? Flaky: Their parents aren't as good as mine were. Deedee looks back, noticing the bruises for the first time. Deedee: Oh. ... ... ... The bell rings, Flaky watches the other kids leave Deedee: Am I walking you home? Flaky: If you want to. Deedee walks beside Flaky ... ... Flaky: How was work? Deedee: Do you want to know? ... ... Flaky: No. ... ... Flaky: Why do you always carry that thing around? Deedee: What thing? Flaky: I think you called it a scythe. Deedee: Oh. ... ... Flaky: well? ... ... Deedee: I'm sorry about your parents, Flaky. Flaky: I know you had to. Deedee: I didn't have to. Flaky: I know you did. Deedee: You aren't old enough to know. Flaky: And I never will be. Deedee, now sobbing, kneels to hug Flaky. Flaky: You have to do it. Deedee: No I don't. Flaky: You have to. Deedee is shaking. Flaky: Why didn't you take me? Deedee: You were the only one that ever looked at me and smiled. I wish you hated me. Flaky: I'm sorry. Deedee picks Flaky up off the ground Deedee: I can bend the rules. Flaky: no you can't. Deedee took Flaky to her house, the burned wood creaked under their weight. Deedee: I can protect you and your friends. Flaky: is that fair? Deedee: IS THIS FAIR? IS IT FAIR THAT YOU HAD TO WATCH YOUR PARENTS DIE IN AGONY? IS IT FAIR THAT YOU BURNED TO DEATH AS A FOUR YEAR OLD GIRL? IS IT FAIR THAT THOSE BOYS' PARENTS HIT THEM? IS IT FAIR THAT I ONLY GET TO TALK TO PEOPLE AS THEY BEG ME NOT TO TAKE THEM? IS THAT FAIR? Flaky: No. Flaky and Deedee sat holding each other for hours before Deedee placed Flaky in bed. Flaky: Bye, Deedee. Death: Bye, Flaky. Death put his hand on Flaky's head, he sounded like he was sobbing. A week after dying, Flaky went to sleep. She never woke up. Category:Blog posts